Penparcae has Awoken/ Capítulo 6
Capítulo 6 | Take courage, make a change Ahí los estudiantes planearon su rebelión. El plan iniciaba al terminar el funeral y cuando se fuese a enterrar a Elise Prouvaire, consorte del Rey. Llegó el día del funeral, una tarde oscura para el Duque David. Aquél día nublado el rey miró al espejo, ¿Qué le había pasado? Antes observaba un joven capaz de liderar como un dictador pero ahora sólo era un viejo que vivía estresado. David: Musichetta... El funeral iniciará pronto. Ella asiente con la cabeza y va a vestirse para la ocasión. Pasadas las horas, ya era momento del funeral público. Entre la multitud se encontraban los universitarios de Sito del Re. Esperaban pacientemente y todo era tranquilo en esa nublada tarde en la que se precipitaban lluvias. Entre el silencio, surge una voz que no hacia escándalo, sin embargo podía ser escuchada. Enjoltaire: Canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener Esta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor Es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol. Orión: ¿Te unirás a nuestra causa?¡ven lucha junto a mí! Tras esta barricada hay un mañana que vivir Enjoltaire: Si somos esclavos o libres depende de ti Todos: Canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener Esta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor Es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol Enjoltaire: ''' Ven dispuesto a combatir, hay una lucha que ganar Muchos hoy van a morir ¿Estás dispuesto a derramar Tu sangre en las calles de ̶F̶r̶a̶n̶c̶i̶a̶ por la libertad? (Penparcae, duuuuhhh) '''Todos: Canta el pueblo su canción, nada la puede detener Esta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter Si al latir tu corazón oyes el eco del tambor Es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol Enjoltaire: ¡¡Escuchen todos!! Esto es un comunicado que les da un hombre del pueblo. La Revolución ha comenzado. El pueblo exige la libertad e igualdad mediante la fraternidad que existe entre sus habitantes, y esto requiere el derrocamiento del rey y que se inicie un nuevo orden; Un nuevo orden el cuál se base en la elección y decisión de la gente que vive en esta nación. Penparcae necesita sufragio... Mis amigos y yo hemos planeado esto por meses!! Y necesitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes ciudadanos para completar nuestro objetivo. ¡¡Viva la república!! *Alza una bandera que le entrega Orión* Todos: ¡¡Viva la república!! ¡Viva la república! ¡Viva la república! Mientras todos los presentes repetían aquellas palabras, los policías y patrullas que se encontraban ahí trataban de calmar pacíficamente a los protestantes, sin embargo, al caerse un florero del ataúd, un policía dispara, creyendo que el movimiento se tornaría violento. La bala alcanzó a un niño, y lo mató de inmediato, ahí fue cuando entraba el alzamiento en armas. "¿Qué sucedió?" se escuchaba en las bocas de todos al rededor. Álachi: '''Le disparó a un niño... '''Orión: *Toma su pulso* Está muerto!! Luck: ¡Eh, es un asesino! Los estudiantes corrieron hacia el café y destruyeron todo lo que había a su paso, desde señales de tránsito hasta los mismos automóviles, y todo eso para construir una barricada improvisada de basura. Less, con su pintura en aerosol escribe "Resistenza" en medio de la barricada. Durante todo el caos, el Duque Blanco huye a casa asustado y con Musichetta siendo cargada por un guardia. Llegaron a salvo al palacio. David: '''Musichetta, no hay tiempo pero debemos huír del país, espero comprendas...-- Al escuchar eso, Musichetta se sorprende y altera. Si es que se mudaban, ¿Cómo es que tendría las visitas de Blake? '''Musichetta: Pero por qué? Padre, no es necesario, sería tan difícil gobernar desde... 'David: '''Desde lejos? Iremos a Tenebrae, tenemos líneas de comunicación directas y efectivas. No digas ni una palabra más, esta decisión ya se hizo. Sumisamente, ella obedece. Regresa a encerrarse a su cuarto y preparar maletas, las emociones le carcomían. Pensó demasiado tiempo en qué es lo que haría, lloró y razonó más de lo que debería. Pero al terminar su tormento, se le ocurrió una idea, que le costaría, pero decidió hacerlo. Su idea era escaparse del castillo, buscar a su amado y proponerle matrimonio. Era peligroso, ya que era obvio que Blake estaba en la barricada del café, pero ella estaba armada de valor. El momento de adrenalina había pasado, ya no tenía miedo y ahora, mirando hacia el futuro, todo parecía tan tranquilo y dulce. '''Musichetta: ' I, I will be queen (Yo, yo seré reina) And you, you will be king (Y tú, tú serás rey) Though nothing, will drive them away (Aunque nada los aleje) We can beat them, just for one day (Podemos vencerlos, sólo por un día) We can be heroes, just for one day (Podemos ser héroes, sólo por un día) And you, you can be mean (Y tú, puedes ser mezquino) And I, I'll drink all the time (Y yo, beberé todo el rato) 'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact (Porque somos amantes, y eso es un hecho) Yes we're lovers, and that is that (Sí somos amantes, y eso es) Though nothing, will keep us together (Aunque nada nos mantuviera juntos) We could steal time, just for one day (Podríamos robar tiempo, sólo por un día) We can be heroes, forever and ever (Podemos ser héroes, por siempre y para siempre) We can be heroes, (Podemos ser héroes) What d'you say? (¿Qué dices?) We could be heroes, (Podemos ser héroes) we could be heroes (Podemos ser héroes) I, I will be queen (Yo, yo seré reina) And you, you will be king (Y tú, tú serás rey) Musichetta toma ropas de la lavandería y se hace pasar por un chico, y así podría pasar más desapercibida por las calles y barricadas. El episodio termina con ella saliendo por una ventana del palacio. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lamento subirlo tan tarde, ufff. (?) Y por fin agregué una canción en español!! Se vienen más yee. Estoy DEMASIADO feliz con los comentarios y ohztia, graciass Vaders y Cami por apoyar tanto esta serie ayye. En el siguiente capítulo se viene lo bueno owowooaooaoO. Sólo espero no detener la emisión debido a que la semana que viene regreso a clases. Atte.~ Blues Darkslash Categoría:Episodios